


Hiromu's Fears

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 5





	Hiromu's Fears

I’ve been wanting to write this for a while now, but I’m not sure it turned out how I wanted… Hope you enjoy anyway!

“Did you know buffalo sauce isn’t really made from buffalos?” Nick informed the other buddyroids as they discussed Hiromu’s fear of chickens, “He’s been a lot better lately, he can even eat them now.” 

“So does he still freeze?” Usada wondered.

“Not as much,” Nick said happily.

Hiromu and Yoko entered the room, rolling his eyes at his buddyroid, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Hey Hiromu, Nick says you aren’t afraid of chickens anymore,” Gorisaki informed.

Hiromu temporarily froze, Nick slapping him in the back to help. He gave a small chuckle, “Obviously not entirely.”

“So if you get over your fear, will you never freeze?” Yoko questioned.

Hiromu looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. He grabbed Nick’s arm and dragged him off.

Later that night though, the question came back to his mind. Was he afraid of something else that would make him freeze or would he be free of his freezing?

His mind flashed to Enter and he finally realized his biggest fear: having someone affect him the way Enter did. With Enter placing the card in him, he really considered killing himself to get rid of the card. He never wanted to feel that way again. He rolled over in bed, thinking to himself that at least the thought wasn’t freezing him.

It’d been a couple years since they defeated Enter but the feelings still felt fresh and real, finding out the card was inside him, that destroying it meant losing Jin. He pushed the thoughts away, finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
